


Круги

by syrin_nen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Experimental Style, Gen, Minor Character Death, Psychology, Songfic, Specific philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrin_nen/pseuds/syrin_nen
Summary: Преодоление начального цикла => осознание, стремление к эволюции.Преодоление срединного цикла => сомнение, покинутость.Преодоле н и е... ==> Ошибка. Согласие на ликвидацию. Разорвать. Убить суку. Уничтожить всё. Потерять всех.[Постижение]Близкий конец.Добраться до точки.Понять всё.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик: Diary Of Dreams – Malum

Ему говорят сражаться со злом. И Крис Редфилд делает это.  
  
Никому не принадлежащий духом, он борется по собственной воле; с волей жгучей, упёртой, позволяющей рыпаться на цепи снова, снова, снова. Выпускать клыки, выпускать рык. Ненавидеть так искренне. Спасать так искренне.  
  
Через войну.  
  


***

  
  
1998 год.  
  
Медлительный, уставший, ты плетёшься, преодолевая банкетный зал по тридцатому кругу. Нож подрагивает в насмерть зажавшей его руке, маятниковые часы гулко отбивают время.  
  
Мерно постукивающие по окнам ветви сухих деревьев. Вторящие им раскаты грома. Твоё сиплое дыхание. Дальнее потрёскивание огня в камине с древними гербами.  
  
Это всё, что слышно. Всё, что ощущается.  
  
Особняк тёмен, и его комнаты еле освящаются блеклыми лампами. Особняк мёртв.  
  
В его комнатах перебирают конечностями гниющие голодающие трупы.  
  
Ты припоминаешь их десятками, их, кому выбивал мозги с четвёртого выстрела пистолета. Ты рвал им глотки ножом, ты глубоко всаживал лезвие в мягкое серое мясо, слушая хлюпанья и безостановочные неизменные хрипы.  
  
Расцветает кошмар, который мог выползать лишь из снов и нафантазированной другими людьми брехни. Такой настоящий, реальный.  
  
У тебя забавная походка: то размеренно мотает, как замызганного алкаша, то шаг становится плавен, выверен, как у видалого профи (ты мечтал таким быть – ты слишком непокорен).  
  
Качает. Качает маятником.  
  
Темнеет. В глазах.  
  
Подошвы ботинок шаркают по кафелю в виде симметричных чёрно-белых квадратов, ты опускаешь к ним взгляд отстранённый, продолжая передвигаться, и хмыкаешь. Шахматы. Шахматная фигурка. Положение, которое мертвецкое.  
  
Нож переходит в другую руку, менее оцепеневшую, более размякшую. Перебинтованное наспех запястье зудит, поэтому давление ослабляешь. Легко вертишь-крутишь освободившейся рукой. Ты каменеешь, ты твердеешь, и что-то медленно оседает внутри, истлевая, и ты не сомневаешься – это нечто самоуничтожается как отвергнутый организм.  
  
Ликвидируется – слабое звено.  
  
Ты каменеешь, ты твердеешь.  
  
За трёхчасовое брождение по сумрачным коридорам ты познал всю жизнь.  
  
Тишина никогда наступит. Безопасность никогда не придёт.  
  
Хмыкаешь громче, довольствуясь абсолютно опустевшей головой; отбросить излишки мусорной информации, сосредоточиться на самосохранении. Тебя мелко трясёт. Нож беспроблемно выскальзывает из дрожащих грязных пальцев.  
  
Стул отчаянно скрипит, стул грохочет, откидываясь, когда ты налетаешь грудью на банкетный стол, цепляясь ногтями за деревянную плоскость. Некоторые из настольных канделябров синхронно раскачиваются, пока изо рта изрыгаются приглушённые сухие бульканья и всхлипы. Ноги не контролируются. Бессмысленно расставляются по сторонам.  
  
Пока время тикает. Тикает. Пока за каменными стенами вечно скребутся трупы.  
  
Как же так можно?  
  
Как?  
  
За только одну обычную ночь.  
  
Выдыхая медленно, вздыхая жадно, ты прижимаешься щекой к жестковатому дереву, всё ещё потихоньку соскальзывая вниз. Ноет. Душит. Зудит. Для перевоплощения недостаточно – этого мало, чтобы хотя бы равняться на нафантазированных героев без страха и упрёка. Они сильные. Держатся.  
  
Тебя (почти) блюёт и распирает от ненависти, такой беспомощной, отчаянной.  
  
Сжечь. Всё.  
  
Тебе лишь надо найти. Тебе важно выяснить. Особняк открывает свои комнаты постепенно, при чистом упорстве и умении думать (сочетать одно с другим, складывать кусочки запылившейся мозаики). Это очень неторопливая и витиеватая игра.  
  
Ты приподнимаешься на локтях, отнимая лицо. Встаёшь как можно плавнее, вдумчиво пользуясь затёкшими, ослабленными конечностями. Вдох – одну руку прямо, выдох – зашаркать ногами. Выходит. Ты оглядываешься. Начинаешь высматривать блеск позабытого ножа.  
  
Сколько раз было. Сколько раз повторить.  
  
Но его нет. Ты не можешь разглядеть в полумраке.  
  
Так что с шумком на колени падать не стыдно, прочерчивая ладонями ледяной кафель, и искать, искать, искать.   
  
Ты не материшься с усиливающейся громкостью – не хватает воздуха, хватает благоразумия. Нужные не услышат. Услышат  _они_.  
  
Их развитие – совершенствование – не зависло с первой погибелью (загоревшиеся алым глаза, звериный рык, скорость и сила повыш…)  
  
Звериный рык.  
  
Ты только заметил очертания ножа под столом.  
  
В конце помещения, за дверью с резными узорами, возникает усиленный рёв. Голодный, бессмысленный.  
  
Их тела требуется сжигать, дабы пресечь виток неминуемых преобразований. Старая верная зажигалка всегда при тебе в глубине нагрудного кармана. А вот керосин закончился.   
  
Ты кидаешься вниз, припадая на локти. Одна рука простирается вперёд, тянется, судорожно прихлопывает по полу в поисках.  
  
Рёв надрывнее, ближе. Грохотание грома приумножает мощь, а не заглушает. Стук в дверь.  
  
Ты неровно, шумно дышишь через нос, держа язык за зубами, и перебираешь коленями, ползёшь, натыкаясь ладонью на лезвие. Ты не ощущаешь молниеносного наплыва боли от порезанной кожи. Лишь холод.  
  
Стук. Удар. И дверь дрожит. Отлично слышишь.  
  
Оно пока набирает достаточную силу. Оно – тупое мясо, которое волнует лишь разорванная в челюстях плоть, но при лишь одном взгляде на это… стоит увидеть. Стоит услышать.  
  
На тебя идёт неповоротливая, медлительная, но безучастная и непреклонная – смерть. И больше ничего.  
  
Ты поднялся. Дверь выбивается, хлобыстнув по стене до прокатившегося эха. Бесшумно отшагиваешь, считая, думая.  
  
Развернуться. Бежать.  
  
(по скудной земле, которая разрушает тебя)  
  
Идти напролом. Пользоваться умениями и силами с повышенным шансом искромсанной собственной шеи. Ничего не видеть кроме серой, пульсирующей… и кричать. Когда разрывает. Идти. Идти снова.  
  
(Они преследуют, если ощущают, до последнего. Пока приходится мотаться в выискивании неуловимых подсказок и механизмов решений. Всё замудреннее, недоступнее. По кругу в ад.)  
  
Варианты развилок и последствий.  
  
Оно вступает за порог удивительно неспешно, поскрипывая конечностями, крошащимися костями. Руки вытянуты перед собой.  
  
Голова поворачивается на все девяносто. К тебе – вздрогнувшему от закипевшего адреналина.  
  
Рык.  
  
Приглушённо. Громче.  
  
Теперь напоминая протяжный крик.  
  
Ты цепляешься за нож и подорвано выдыхаешь словно бы в замедленном темпе. Зомби визжит. Ускоренно приближается, качаясь, сбивая стулья. Ошмётки его плоти спадают на пол. Рот раскрывается как дыра.  
  
И ты практически теряешь нить боевой и трезвой вдумчивости; страх глодает, липкий, омертвевший, а инстинкты бьются. Ты хочешь жить.  
  
Совершаешь полный оборот вокруг оси, замявшись на решающем первом шаге, рыпаешься, слегка пригибаясь, и грязно ругаешься. Даже если Всевышнему, Всепрощающему –  _пошёл он нахер, оправдание для слабых_  – угодна сложившаяся ситуация, то ты конечно же пойдёшь вопреки.  
  
И оно бежит. Грохочет. В такт бешеному сердцебиению разносится его топот. Гораздо звучнее.  
  
Преодолеть лишь только два-три метра, закрыть двойную дверь.  
  
В тебе нет ничего, за что стоило бы тебя любить или ненавидеть. Ты просто есть. Таких нарекают ходячим мясом на убой – в страшных навыдуманных историях.  
  
**Громче.**  
  
Ты хочешь жить.  
  
Не стоит оглядываться. Ещё можно себя обманывать в реальности происходящего, просто бы не слышать рычание и бульканье, шипение и отзвучные шаги. Найти тех, кого потерял с вхождением в резиденцию зла. Она сгорит позже. И ты сгоришь сам.  
  
Дверь. Скрип. Открывается.  
  
Свет и раскрывающийся вид на огромный приветственный зал. Рёв сзади достигает ультразвуковых высот, пока мясцо с затупившимся лезвием и давно пустующим пистолетом целеустремлённо рвётся дальше. Сбежал от псин, догрызающих товарищей. Спрятался за стенами. И оскалил клыки.  
  
Перед тобой долгий путь.  
  
Которым ты слишком часто  _будешь_  ходить.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ты жив._  Время пошло.  
  
Сдвинулось с переворотной ночи, ставшей шажком в новое существование. Мир изменился. Затребовал большего.  
  
— Крис Редфилд, бывший военный пилот ВВС США, бывший… ммм, член отряда «Альфа» спецподразделения «S.T.A.R.S.» при департаменте полиции Раккун-сити, выживший участник биотеррористической вспышки в особняке…  
  
— Хватит формальностей.  
  
— Вы один из основателей B.S.A.A…  
  
— Достаточно!!!  
  
— Хм… мы сочувствуем Вашей потере, Крис. Валентайн была прекрасным оперативником. Она многое сделала. Для нас... Для Вас.  
  
— Мне ли не знать. Это не только  _моя_  потеря. Ближе к делу. Пожалуйста.  
  
— …пожалуй. Да. Да. Наша миссия. Наша цель. Общая, навеки. Вы готовы?  
  
— Да. Всегда.  
  


***

  
  
2009 год.  
  
Африка. Африка цветёт.  
  
Она предлагает десятки запахов разной степени разложения, запахи остаточных животных фекалий, болотных испарений, пыли и иссушенной зелени, и немного – ароматы редких скоплений цветочков, которые попадаются на вашем маршруте. Накрапывающий тёплый дождь усиливает ощущения.  
  
Ты, не мигая, вглядываешься в бесцветные глаза аллигатора-альбиноса, уплывающего под тёмно-мутную воду. Ты не веришь, что такую тварь могла создать дикая природа. Таких исполинских размеров и силы. Спасает её неспособность хотя бы неповоротливо-медленно навалиться на деревянный причал, встречающий плот из другого конца своеобразного озера (но балки разнести не проблема).  
  
Вы торопитесь. Сбегаете. Вы практически преодолели эту забытую, мёртвую деревушку коренных дикарей. Их дальние вопли и присвистывания настолько врезались в уши, что отныне воспринимаются чем-то свойственным. Как пение птиц. Которых тут нет.  
  
Никто, никто…  
  
Никто не просит остаться.  
  
Балом правит этап мутаций и неминуемого заражения. Затронутых разрывает, рвёт, они становятся чудовищами.  
  
Всё развивается – когда-то хладнокровно, с типичным урезониванием говорил тебе твой «капитан».  
  
Ты согласен отчасти. Ты ведь тоже.  
  
Вздрагиваешь от ненароком уколовшего бок чужого локтя. Скорость сбавляешь, давая  _новой_  отличительной напарнице проскочить вперёд. Она не оглядывается. Забывалась ещё при первой встрече, когда вы обменялись рукопожатиями (твоё сухое приветствие на её доброжелательное), а затем отправились истреблять обновленное коренное население – прорываясь к истоку зла. От типичных представителей молодой крови Шева, в принципе, не отличается.  
  
Благородство, решительность, всё для правого дела. В прославленный B.S.A.A. трусов и петухов не берут.  
  
(Зато она никак не смутилась от твоих наращенных за годы припугивающих мускулов и выжила там, где мучительно погибали все остальные. Бок о бок с тобой.)  
  
Зазубренные кодексы ты припоминать ей не будешь.  
  
Рысцой следуешь за ней по пятам, придерживая пистолет дулом вверх и  _не забывая_  осматриваться. Бережёшь тыл. Озерцо, спокойное, непроглядное, остаётся позади.  
  
И инфицированные, которым посчастливилось – или напротив – не спрыгнуть с обветшалых лачуг перед вашими носами. Тормознув, вобрав поглубже воздуха, ты оборачиваешься через плечо, чтобы увидеть пару фигур на этих же далёких крышах, такого же цвета, как и тусклое пасмурное небо.  
  
Они припрыгивают, размахивая костяными копьями, кричат и кричат. Чуть медленнее шагая, ты пока ещё продолжаешь смотреть (не забываешься, нет). Мертвецы принимаются спускаться. Но не успеют добраться.  
  
А неизбежная зачистка территорий вопрос решит.  
  
Шева стоит возле складного моста из древесины, ведущего к пещере. Она тоже заметила их, нахмурив брови.  
  
— Может, лучше от них избавиться? — кивает она на снайперскую винтовку за своей спиной. — Не думаю, что они успокоятся. Будут преследовать.  
  
Подчёркнуто уверенно проходишь мимо.  
  
— Эта тварь не даст. И по мозгам они уступают даже животным. Побереги патроны.  
  
Ты идёшь. Брёвна поскрипывают под ногами, расшатываясь, так что рывком добираешься до надёжной почвы. Шева допрыгивает, более легковесная в сравнении с танкообразным тобой.  
  
— Но…  
  
Цыкаешь.  
  
Поворачиваешься.  
  
Хер, правда, знает, что говорить – и за что.  
  
Умей себя контролировать – говорил тебе твой «капитан» перед той ночью Кошмара. Ты  _ненавидишь_  соглашаться.  
  
Если судить Шеву Аломар лишь за её смуглое лицо, то ты неумышленно вспоминаешь тех женщин, которые охотно садятся на колени и моргают ясными глазками, энергично подёргивая головой. Если лишь за лицо.  
  
Движения. Голос. Взгляд. Это основа. Не больные, не подавляющие. Но для вечных будущих операций (битв) – хороши, даже очень хороши. Всё развивается.  
  
Ты выдыхаешь сдержаннее.  
  
— Это уже не наша работа. У нас есть задание. Всегда следуй цели.  
  
Шева, до сих пор напряжённая по части мимики, испрямлённая, поджимает губы, а уж после кивает. Сапоги пошаркивают, когда она молча сдвигается с места.  
  
Хотя в итоге не оставляет без финального слова:  
  
— Действуем мы уже не по уставу. Мы ушли в самоволку.  
  
И усмехается иронически-тепло. Ты к этому привык. Отвечаешь ей скупо-сдержанно, как вообще умеешь.  
  
Да. Да.  
  
Мистер Ирвинг со своими знаниями далеко не убежит. Ты лично ему голову вскроешь. И сам всё узнаешь.  
  
Паразит. Кто ответственен.  
  
Массовое распространение. Кто. Ответственен.  
  
И она. Где она.  
  
Что сделали с Джилл Валентайн.  
  
(Ты нашёл чёртовы фотографии у Ирвинга. Таких совпадений просто не бывает, она  **жива** ).  
  
Ты отыщешь.  _Новая_  напарница отважилась не бросать тебя.  
  
Долг, как говорится, и ведь сильное на самом деле слово: «напарник».  
  
И вы идёте. Вместо бегства, равного спасению, когда большая часть бойцов уже трупы.  
  
Пещера не сырая, не тёмная. Из недр не доносится эхо каких бы то ни было существ. На потолках крепятся запылившиеся чаши, поддерживающие освещающий огонь, – неспокойные тени даже умиротворяют.  
  
Шева вновь перед тобой. Так или иначе ты возвращаешься взглядом к её спине. Майка с защитным жилетом оголяет ту где-то на одну треть, и на бронзовой коже красиво переливается свет.  
  
Тебя волнует, насколько напряжены и распрямлены плечи. Оборачиваться  _не_  забываешь.  
  
Шаги и ровное дыхание. Бряцанье оружия.  
  
Шева легко запрыгивает на выступ, отзываясь глухим стуком при приземлении. Ты нагоняешь чуть медленнее, забираешься чуть топорнее. В глубине дальнейшего прохода гораздо светлее.  
  
Вы торопитесь.  
  
(В жилах, в жилах течёт кровь, бурлит нежданно и всплесками от одних только сомнительных крох информации, но она –  **жива** , и даже мысль о повторяемости всего, что ты делаешь, ослабевает, отпускает.)  
  
Паразит. Кто ответственен.  
  
Массовое распространение. Кто. Ответственен.  
  
И она. Где она.  
  
Вы выбираетесь наружу. Одновременно вдыхаете сухой воздух и моргаете, привыкая к перемене освещения, давящей на сетчатку.  
  
А затем медленно моргаете уже от увиденного.  
  
В этом ущелье меж скалами, поросшем высокой желтеющей травой, расположили рабочие палатки. Около них разложены потрёпанные мешки и ящики. Было бы проще, будь только это, было бы необъяснимее, однако ничем не замаскированные логотипы – присутствуют. Наименование. Эмблема: объединение трёх разноцветных ячеек.  
  
Конечно, вы знаете. Конечно. И ты спрашиваешь себя.  
  
_Почему для меня._  
  
Почему так знакомо.   
  
Почти привычно.  
  
Это не красно-белый восьмиугольник, походящий на раскрытый зонт, это не символ той давнишней корпорации, ответственной за всё, развалившейся, не забытой, но. Вместо проверенной праведной ярости непроизвольно просится кривая улыбка.  
  
Шева же нуждается в словах.  
  
— Трайселл… Это же наши спонсоры...  
  
Взгляд её недоумённый, однако близкий, совсем близкий к пониманию. Ты просто киваешь. Играет тринадцатилетняя разница в возрасте и недостаточная погружённость во всю доблестно-освободительную грязь, из которой не выходят на пенсию. Молодая кровь.  
  
Молодая – ухмылялся тебе «капитан» на вашем одном-единственном тренировочном спарринге. Альберт Вескер как-то многовато припоминался за сегодня, чуешь, замечаешь. Предчувствие? Нет-нет. Пусть память о недо-мутанте сотрётся навсегда – это всё, что можно пожелать сраному наконец-то трупу. Спасибо, Джилл.  
  
(он был отправной точкой, ОН)  
  
Её глаза загораются пониманием. Шева шепчет для себя, настороженно-неспешно двигаясь дальше:  
  
— Чёрт… чёрт!..  
  
Ты молчишь. Злые корпорации захватывают, уничтожают, захватывают. Ты спасаешь.  
  
И ты спрашиваешь себя.  
  
_Почему только я._  
  
Держишь пушку, ступая, стискивая челюсти. Ты сражаешься с чудовищами не разума. Как обычно. Как повелось.  
  
Оружию ты доверял всегда и непременно.  
  


***

  
  
Ты бы посмеялся. Однако тебе не смешно.  
  
Ты находишь Джилл.  
  
И ты находишь своего «капитана».


	3. Chapter 3

А время идёт. Прошлое отдаляется, распадаясь на выжженные в голове крохи воспоминаний, и видишь ты его уже другими глазами. Не прочувствуешь почти ничего кроме знакомой, досаждающей ностальгии. Прошлое уходит. Его ценность заключается в последствиях.  
  
С чего всё начиналось.  
  
— Я… я Джилл. Джилл Валентайн, приятно познакомиться.  
  
Как продолжилось.  
  
— Джессика Шерават. Честь для меня… о-о, зови меня Джессикой. Дам скидку на Джесси!  
  
— Меня зовут Шева Аломар. О вас все наслышаны, мистер Редфилд. Для меня это честь.  
  
— Ниванс, сэр! Пирс Ниванс, к службе готов!  
  
Имена, лица, голоса, рукопожатия. Ты помнишь не всех, не каждого солдата, которые прямо за спиной шагали сквозь смерть – и касались её рано или поздно. Но ты протягиваешь руку, улыбаешься неподдельно-бодро, пока на лице вырисовывается всё больше возрастных морщин.  
  
Говоришь.  
  
— Славно, что ты теперь с нами.  
  
Говоришь.  
  
— Мы погибаем ради блага будущего. Но мы друг за друга. Мы пришли, чтобы сражаться.  
  
Говоришь.  
  
— Я – Крис Редфилд.  
  


***

  
  
2013 год.  
  
В тени обитает твоё истинное «я».  
  
Заглушённое здравым смыслом и рассудком, сдерживаемое жёсткой моралью; оно запечатано как зверь, насколько можно недоступнее, и оно таковым является. Человеческая сущность не раскроется, пока не отпустишь его. Освобождая, ты должен понимать, что терять уже нечего.  
  
Ты – да.  
  
Потому что пробежки по кругу остановились. Говно – поднакопилось.  
  
Из раза в раз, из раза в раз, пришёл, увидел, [победил]. Только вирус всеобщий, зараза человеческой ненасытности, расползается, растёт, крепчает, а маленькие локальные победы лишь оттягивают масштаб уничтожения. Земля умирает. Земля умрёт.  
  
Но вот это ты поймёшь чуть позже.  
  
Пока что ты – горишь. А мир вокруг плавится не по твоей и даже не по собственной воле.  
  
Чернота не рассеивается, не слабеет, а утягивает в себя будто живыми руками; она не даёт видеть, но позволяет слышать и ощущать. Продираясь сквозь неё в коридорах жилого – мёртвого – дома, хрустя мелким мусором под ботинками, ты чувствуешь, как рядом скользит  _живое_.  
  
Сзади тебя – два неровно выдыхающих солдата, твои товарищи, твои подчинённые, и только один фактор их присутствия уже медленно натягивает на них петлю. Как натянул почти на всех, кто прежде.  
  
Был.  
  
Счастливчики, исключения, не в счёт, те, кто были ближе, делили ношу пополам. Роли распределяются справедливо и согласованно, с жёстким учётом способностей-слабостей, с ужесточающейся из года в год подготовкой, переподготовкой, но жизнь всё ещё любит шутки. Солдат следует на привязи долга, устремляя куда и взгляд, туда и дуло, – солдат останавливается – солдат кричит – падает – обращается безымянным ничем.  
  
Исполинская змея, чья бронебойная чешуя ассоциируется с цветом застоявшегося говна, следует этой системе. Невидимая, неощущаемая, она скользит. Когда вы минуете узенькую металлическую лестницу с проступающим налётом ржавчины,  _что-то_  грохочет этажом выше. Катится по полу чрезмерно громко, точно бы под боком. Замолкает.  
  
Твои солдаты не дышат. Но к внезапно опустившейся на плечо ладони, потряхивающей, сжимающей, ты не был готов. Потому мотаешь головой и шипишь. Пирс,  _счастливчик_ , предупреждающе кивает, но сам ухо держит востро, в стойке не меняется. Другой, Марко, подражает ему и в позе, и в поведении, чуешь из-за его неуловимых поглядываний, чуешь из-за чуть большей зажатости.  
  
И молча считаешь. Тик, так, гулко, прерывисто. Время спешит даже тогда, когда тебе необходимо остановиться, оно будет тянуться, даже если не останется ничего, даже если чьё бы то ни было существование упростится до бессмысленного. Как самая страшная клетка.  
  
Времени требуются только мгновения.   
  
В желудке сворачивает, а из горла вырывается рыканье, и не лишь твоё; она добралась, она промелькнула в коридоре, переливаясь призрачными бликами, и затаилась.  
  
— На поражение!  
  
Шипишь. Автомат вскинут. Скрипит, подрагивает ненароком, будто сейчас разлетится обломками.  
  
Сзади пошаркивают ногами, предупреждающе и отрезвляюще: не плыви, не рыпайся, цепь сознания не удержит, а тьма распростирается всегда – и она хранит не успокоение.  
  
И собственный зверь бьётся, бьётся.  
  
Он ждёт.  
  
Его кормят.  
  
 _Кормят_.  
  
И когда в конце концов он нажрётся всем возможным, должно прийти новое время.  
  
Из куска мяса он сотворил Героя; Героя он обратит…  
  
— Капитан! — орёт Пирс, автоматной очередью отгоняя подступившую к тебе пасть, клыкастую, распахнутую, где часть маленьких клыков судорожно дёргается, обволакиваясь вязкой слюной. Пули попадают метко, ты ручаешься своими ускользнувшими годами, отскок гармонируя с выстрелом, но это как пользоваться игрушечными снарядами, вроде ощущается и видится, но как же  _бесполезно_.  
  
— Капитан!! — кричит Марко пред тем, как полетит в кучу загнивающего мусора из-за удара о массивное тело; его почти накрывает, быстро и мучительно, однако ты не совсем тормозящий, поля сражений чему-то научили посмертно. Дуло пистолета направляешь на промелькнувший глаз. Попадаешь. Оно визжит словно бы человеком.  
  
Тебя частенько, по сути, окликают. Просят. Указывают. Предупреждают.  
  
Ты правишь ситуацией. Ты контролируешь ситуацию. Ответственность – на тебе.   
  
И если из ада реального один уцелевший солдат будет волочить отрубившегося командира – хуёвый тот командир.  
  
Но ты уже. Пеленою перед глазами кишки, лужи крови, конечности, протянутая рука, покрывающаяся пузырящейся слизью, и много чего ещё, выявляющегося как следствие из обстоятельств.  
  
Тонко-неторопливо постукивали каблуки в такт (не)человеческим воплям, полуулыбка была такой расслабленной, невозмутимой. Её образ расплывался меж воспламеняющихся коконов, колыбелей для  ~~детищ~~   _твоих_  подчинённых.  
  
Многие дорывались до необратимого конца. За их смерти шла личная плата.   
  
И вместо опустошённой мутной стопки водки ты вглядываешься в предсмертные конвульсии. Разряд тока с замыканием растерзанных проводов убивает тварь не так быстро; Пирс тянет за рубильник этажом выше, удерживает, и далёкие светло-голубые отблески переливаются на его коже, в глазах. Успеваешь посмотреть, постоять. Послушать.  
  
Как мутант под наименованием Иллюзия падает, развёрзнув пасть и пустив лёгкий пар.  
  
Как Пирс, тяжело вдыхая, зовёт тебя сверху.  
  
Как где-то дальше, вне поля твоего зрения, болезненно и невнятно начинает постанывать Марко.  
  
Это всё. Даже город не услышать.  
  
Ты задираешь голову.  
  
— Порядок?  
  
Пирс отвечает так же зычно, даже воодушевлённо, и скрывается из виду, стуча сапогами. Слышишь ещё прикрикивание – он неразборчиво обращается к Марко, добиваясь тихого стона. Ты ждёшь, притопнув ногой и глубоко выдохнув.  
  
Тебе говорили – Марко отличный специалист по взрывчатке. Тебе говорили – он хороший вояка.  
  
Отчёты и нынешние действия как единственные подтверждения для пустого, трещащего от хлёстких наплывов воспоминаний мозга. Однако за тобою, пропахшим спиртом из дерьмовых забегаловок бомжом, последовали.  
  
Прославленный B.S.S.A берёт не трусов и петухов, а смертников.  
  
Ибо нет ничего непредсказуемого в том, что через десять минут от вашего отряда – опытного отряда, все вооружены и предупреждены! – останется два человека.  
  
Тех же.  
  
Как и в прошлый раз.  
  
( _гласит стихающий здравый рассудок_ )  
  
Марко жалко вскрикивает несколько раз, пытается выдрать из шеи иглу, покрываясь стремительно выделяемой слизью, и протягивает, тянет руку.  
  
К тебе.  
  
Ты почти не знал его как человека.  
  
( _люди тянутся, тянутся и погибают, и в их умах мечется желание жить, и ты обязан был, ты жаждал с начала своего грёбанного нечестного существования – спасти этих людей_ )  
  
И его смерть становится мелочью на фоне великого. Игровой болванчик.  
  
Певучий сладко-ядовитый смех означает замогильную мелодию. Красивая женщина в заманчивой позе на месте выбитого решётчатого окна – смерть.  
  
Всё та же самая.   
  
Почему?  
  
Целься её хоть в лоб – она улыбнётся. Прежде чем ты сделаешь первый выстрел – она поприветствует тебя. Этот силуэт, это тёмно-синее платье, это лицо.   
  
Лаврирует меж огненным городом и тёмным помещением. Использованный пистолет серебрится в её руках.   
  
Вписалась так, словно дерьмовый сценарист ввёл под конец сцены корректировки.   
  
— Добро пожаловать в Китай, — улыбается она победительницей.   
  
Алый шарф развевается змеёй и путеводной нитью, когда Ада Вонг бросается вниз, скрываясь, точно бы не существуя.   
  
С криком ты рвёшься на цепи.  
  
Чуть было не давишься.  
  
Перед глазами то созревший грязно-зелёный кокон, то рука, придерживающая тебя за грудь, менее накаченная, однако крепкая. Пирс заставляет отступить, надрывно дышит, также перебегает взглядом. Лицо его странное, решительное, какое-то...  
  
У него будто когти вместо пальцев – горит твоё плечо.  
  
Крик. Или шёпот.  
  
— Оно сейчас вылезет! – трясёт и отпускает. С наставленным под параллельный звучный хруст автоматом Пирс становится кем-то  _знакомым_.  
  
Ты смотришь на него. И ты смотришь на... Марко.  
  
Скоп мутационных насекомых рвётся из трескающейся колыбели.  
  
Из тебя же – задатки слов. Вопросы. Непонимание. Перед вами же что-то осталось?  
  
Ваш товарищ. Он нёс бремя.  
  
Ему может быть больно.  
  
Может быть страшно.  
  
От тяжёлых ранений сознание угасает, умирает, а тело холодеет, но здесь-то что?  
  
Пирс втискивается в мысли:  
  
— Он больше не человек!  
  
Отходит и целится. Держит себя. С каких пор представители молодой крови смотрятся как ветераны мировых войн – ты не понимаешь. Пирс, впрочем, пережил большее. И касаемо чуда ему повезло.  
  
Тактика негласная, но проверенная, сейчас действует тоже: поочерёдно приманиваете свору к себе, рассматриваете слабые стороны, смехотворно для оперативников кружите по комнате. Вместе они собираются настолько плотно, что напоминают тучу, они координируются в воздухе, формируя силуэт.  
  
Ада.  
  
Ада.  
  
 _Её улыбка и поманивающий палец_.  
  
Силуэт шагает неспешно и неотступно.  
  
Пирс стреляет на пробу. Фигура взрывается, разлетается как огни фейерверка; только этот свет чёрный, блестящий, дрожащий.  
  
Ломающие формацию насекомые становятся насекомыми, к ближнему своему набрасываясь стаей, а ближним оказываешься ты.  
  
А ты замираешь каменным истуканом, позабыв про то, что за позорную тупость свойственно расплачиваться жизнью, и ничего действенного предпринять не успеваешь. Не увернулся, не пальнул. Ухом улавливаешь горластое «капитан!!», но оно работает отвлекающим манёвром отнюдь не для них.  
  
Когда в кожу рук, незащищённых даже рукавами, вцепляются вполне осязаемые клыки, много маленьких клыков, у тебя выходит лишь вздрогнуть. И ещё. Ещё. Они стремятся заползти в нос, уши, рот, и у кого-то практически получается, добивая этим  _мерзотным ощущением тел_.  
  
— Н… открыв…  
  
Сквозь трещание и гудение еле доносится. Сквозь чёрные мерцающие точки видится что-то наплывающее, увеличивающееся, но ты чересчур стремительно теряешься в общей пелене – при том, замечаешь.  
  
Толстое жёлтое тельце с грязно-зелёным брюхом координирует атаку.  
  
Крик Пирса преодолевает всё.  
  
— Капитан!  
  
(сколько раз он так звал, словно говорил на личном?)  
  
Ему хватает силы оттолкнуть тебя одной только рукой, а ты и не противишься. Хватает умения не шлёпнуться задницей.  
  
Шестерёнки мозга рефлексивно щёлкают, сосредотачивая лишь на важнейшем, так что первым делом прикрикиваешь, пренебрегая безопасностью, – у них есть управляющая матка; и – уничтожь самого крупного.  
  
Пирс вроде бы кивает.  
  
Вы делите паразитов, не жалеете нескольких патронов для того, чтобы разломать издевательски знакомую воссоздающуюся фигуру, которая вышагивает себе в удовольствие. Она меняет цели, выбирая ближнего, а вы присматриваетесь к разбредающемуся от пуль рою.  
  
Они заполоняют воздух и жужжат.  
  
Работают единым организмом.  
  
Человеческое тело – живое, цельное – распалось на это.  
  
— Марко.  
  
Шепчешь, выдавливая почти что строки из какой-нибудь кинематографично-драматичной сцены. Вместо тебя Пирс палит снова, стискивая зубы.  
  
И внезапно ещё раз с распахнувшимися глазами. Он сменяет лица за секунды.  
  
— Заметил!  
  
Верхняя комплектующаяся половина искривляется в сторону, отреагировав на твоё щёлканье автоматом.  
  
 **Ты рычишь**. Облако трепещет, развёрстывается.  
  
Магазин дрожит в пальцах, удержавшись на самых кончиках.  
  
Марко окружает тебя снова.  
  
Матка парит перед глазами, это жирное, мерзкое брюшко. Сверкает, блестит – и лопается как хлопушка, взбрызгивая на лицо жижеобразную замену крови.  
  
Кашляешь от неожиданности, растирая её по лицу, выпрыгиваешь из враз заглохшего окружения, чуть не поскользнувшись на ней же.  
  
Пирс снова где-то за спиной со своим:  
  
— Капитан.  
  
Выдаёт собранно, спокойно, как и подобает не-совсем-новичку, продолжателю дела.  
  
Всё... затихло.  
  
— А... а!  
  
Ты бросаешь взгляды от одной руке к другой, трёшь шею, хлопаешь по жилету с обмундированием – такое чувство, словно они облепили тебя всего. Только вместо скулежа есть рык.  
  
— Эта сука знала. Она нас ждала!  
  
Что-то тонко хрустнуло, и голос теперь ближе.  
  
— Подготовила западню. И мы...  
  
Что-то ломается (внутри).  
  
— Попались.  
  
Вы были готовы к чему угодно. Вы всегда должны быть готовы. Потери – это цена.  
  
Продвижение есть смысл, иначе цикл, круг, остановит существование.  
  
Помни.  
  
Следовать схеме.  
  
Прошлое остаётся позади, трескается,  _забывается_ , и каждый шаг становится новым. За потерями, за приобретениями, обязательно кроются перемены.  
  
Они должны быть.  
  
Иначе в чём заключается смысл?  
  


***

  
  
Ты устал; справедливость свершилась. Не твоими руками и с оправданием, что у правосудия нет собственного лица. Выстрел был точный, явно заготовленный, но думать о следствиях и переплетениях сейчас нельзя. Её наследие пожрало город. Она не должна оставить после себя корни.  
  
Ты устал разбивать что-то в людях. Их внутренняя энергия стопорится и иссушается за мгновение, словно исток уничтожен. Ты не знаешь и на самом деле не хочешь представлять, что военная преступница значила для прожжённого спецагента с неизменной эмо-чёлкой, но затихшее «хорошо» Леона изредка проступает среди мыслей как напоминание. Вина не за тобой. Однако если бы пришлось…  
  
  
 _— Будь благоразумнее. Всё гораздо сложнее, чем нам кажется, — твердил Кеннеди.  
  
Его голос был гораздо тверже, чем раньше и сейчас, а тело служило щитом для той, кого он относил к «свидетелям»._  
  
  
— Мы их спасём, — говорит Пирс с произношением того, кто не допустит альтернативы.  
  
Твоё внимание отцепляется от вида надвигающегося тёмно-синего дна. Подъёмник даже не потрясывается, снижаясь.  
  
— Да. И человечество. Мир.  
  
Из тебя истекает не сухость. Что-то искреннее.  
  
Ты продолжаешь.  
  
— Никто не будет забыт. Позже мы можем собраться и… позже. Она проиграла. Мы с этим покончим.  
  
Пирс ободряюще и с готовностью улыбается в третий раз или четвёртый, будто его берёт гордость. Он молод, но квалифицирован, ты знаешь его дольше двух миссий. Он тот, кто ближе.  
  
Тот, кто держал.  
  
В нём чувствуется нечто знакомое, думаешь ты с запозданием, в этих движениях, в этом взгляде. Его не растерзывали годы за ошибки и повторные кошмары, но всё же…  
  
Он будущее, взращённое прошлым.  
  
Ты не жалеешь, когда выдаёшь:  
  
— Возможно… на этом я и закончу. Подумаю об отставке, может, пенсии… Пора уступить дорогу для молодёжи.  
  
Время самоповторяется и течёт вперёд. Что-то изменяется.  
  
Пирс раскрывает рот – не для слов, – моргает чаще нормы. Хотя бы не демонстрирует отрицание, подзадолбав с подобным раньше.  
  
— Вы… сделали многое, капитан.  
  
Это факт.  
  
За тобой не числятся упрёки в самомнении; архивы B.S.S.A предоставят всю скупую летопись твоих, ваших, общих дел. Даже если более не обременённый цепями притихший зверь продолжает смотреть из темноты, достижения прошлого не будут стёрты.  
  
(отныне вместо частных старомодных особняков гниют целые города)  
  
— У меня уже есть на примете один из лучших парней. Уверен, подтянутся и другие.  
  
Улыбка для тебя не потеряла значение, особенно в секунды первого за гонку спокойствия, но когда-то усилий прилагать не требовалось. У Пирса она выходит естественной. Наконец ты явственно видишь паренька, которого ждёт долгий путь.  
  
(их таких было и будет много)  
  
— Надеюсь, она ничего с ними не сделала, — поддаётся Пирс сомнению, маскирующему неизбежно подступившую неловкость.  
  
Вряд ли она успевала давать указания между побегушками от нас – вставил бы ты, но молчишь. Мюллер и Биркин особенные; у таких не выйдет сбежать в лучшую жизнь. Отпрыски тех, кто искалечил мир, отобрав последние шансы для отката к прошлому, носители инородных кровей, должных исцелить этот мир на крупицу.  
  
Мюллер, по-честному, для тебя  _особеннее_. Ты чувствовал уже давно.  
  
Твой “капитан” сохранил наследие и среди людей – презираемых, беспомощных, потенциальных, – даже отринув старую суть ради шажка к величию бога.   
  
( _а в качестве приза за учинение множества катастроф просим принять выстрел из гранатомёта_ )  
  
— Крис?  
  
Слишком лично.  
  
— Капитан?  
  
Ты усмехаешься, и зверь этому вторит. Спасение против распространяющегося пожара ожидает вас на дне океана.  
  
— Всё развивается...  
  
В тебе живёт сомнение.  
  


***

  
  
И ты должен был сомнению подчиниться.  
  
Он смеялся над тобой, она смеётся над тобой, все они, убитые, скрывающиеся, ещё не рождённые. Они бросали перчатку и заявляли – я Босс, я Бог, если не я, то придут другие. Ты иссохнешь.  
  
(двадцать лет)  
  
— Всё развивается, — говорил Вескер. — Твоим пиком будет разрушение.  
  
Стекло спасательной капсулы принимает удары, отделяя мир, но не скрывая его. Научный комплекс погибает из-за давления воды и амбиций покойной хозяйки. Здесь сигнализация – тающий шёпот из мира снов.  
  
Пирс, прямо перед тобой, манипулирует мышцами лица, чтобы изобразить спокойную улыбку. Гной, вытекающий из глаза, неиссякаем.  
  
— Нет! Нет… нет!!!  
  
Он отдаёт честь. Это должен быть ты.  
  
Вы победили, спасли, вы закончили с  _чем-то_ , и вместо мрачнеющего будущего…  
  
Механический голос уведомляет об эвакуации. Слой воды преображает Пирса в размытое пятно.  
  
Ты истошно орёшь.  
  
Бесполезно.


	4. Chapter 4

20ХХ  
  
Рождение – смерть.   
  
Так круг начинается и уничтожается.  
  
Ты ничем не превосходишь бомжа в картонных размокших коробках, офисного работника, пьющего кофе под телевизионное вещание о новой трагедии, глупую мажорку, которая ломает ноги, спотыкаясь на тонких шпильках. До некоторого момента тебе не перепадало обдумывание этого, а значит, не находилась и причина.  
  
Раны затягиваются, следы не рассеиваются, яркие или слившиеся с кожей.  
  
Душный бар. Светлый офис, где крохи личности содержатся в деталях. Сестра, отвернувшаяся к панорамному окну, чтобы не вываливать мысли через взгляд. Давненько не бывало смены локации без чувства дежа вю. Наверное, ты вкусил больше уголков Земли, чем осилил бы прожженный путешественник, да, с учётом командировок, перестроившихся планов, операций по  _спасению_. Ты не заострял внимание.  
  
Место имеет значение?  
  
Нет. Люди.  
  
Какие?  
  
Есть ли значение? Ничего не закрепляется в памяти.   
  
Кроме них.  
  
Твоя голова не приспособлена к сложным думам – чёрт возьми, а думаешь ли ты заместо укоренения категорической идеологии? – потому ответы до последнего вздоха не выйдут за пределы односложного.  
  
Ты хотел бороться со злом. И ты делал это.  
  
Неважно, где, неважно, кого защищать, пусть школьниц из элитной женской школы, пусть беженцев с чужой войны, пусть – всех. Ты не раб. Ты не превосходишь.  
  
Стоило познать маленький в тех масштабах ад, чтобы круг деформировался, побуждая преодолевать цикл за циклом обещанием конца; только затвори ворота, уничтожь шестерёнки ( _упустив, что они заменяемы_ ).  
  
Тебе повстречалось… три (не помнишь) самопровозглашённых Бога. Всё как у людей, и искусственное превосходство.   
  
Они теряли жизни, но получали больше твоего. Изменить-спасти против изменить-возвыситься. Самое малое, тебя успокаивающее, – они визжали, а не смеялись. Самое главное – от них ничего не осталось.  
  
Помимо наследия.  
  
Тебе же – вечному? удачливому? – дана была роль следить. И сражаться на условиях маленького человечка с максимально раскрытым потенциалом, не одному, под наблюдением третьей стороны. Люди возлагают надежды и воздвигают памятники, одному из миллиона.  
  
Когда один из необъятной цивилизации спрашивает: "Пирс? Наш мальчик?..", тебя раздирают горечь и гордость: "Погиб героем".  
  
Это отвратительное, единственное утешение (ты насмотрелся на поганую смерть). Но правда на определённой плоскости. Обезличенное восхищение или незнание о существовании? Вера во что-то или жестокость реальности?  
  
Ты верил. Ты сомневался. Ты не верил, концентрируясь на приземлённой цели, сгорая единовременно с Ланьшанем.  
  
Из раза в раз, жертвы, злодеи, герои, биологическое оружие, малая победа. Круг, как человеческая жизнь: одинаковые будни, недосягаемые-возможные цели.  
  
Тебя не обделили пожизненным перестраиванием. У всех оно базируется на малом.  
  
Ты крался по поместью Спенсера не без знания, что часть твоего отдела, друзья, или пожиралась, или пожирала; им предназначалось звание первых и, как ты стремился, последних.  
  
Ты командовал юными, перед которыми распростирался долгий путь. Их личности, восторженные, уважающие, преданные, отпечатались только в воспоминаниях их близких. И твоих.  
  
Это начало и недавняя контрольная точка.  
  
Не суть, где ты сейчас.  
  
Незначительно и то, чем ты занимаешься вне чего бы то ни было, связанного с основными жизненными обстоятельствами.  
  
Думаешь.  
  
Самобичеваешься.  
  
Перечисляешь имена. Все-все помнишь.  
  
Мысли разбредаются. Мысли осколки. О скольком можно подумать, прежде чем циклично замечешься в собственной тьме? Зверь не исчез; да и существовал он всегда.  
  
А круг не проклятие свыше. Основа баланса? Формула мироздания?  
  
 _Тебе_  не требуется сложность.  
  
Миру требуются герои.   
  
Вечные.   
  


***

  
  
 _Ты хочешь жить._  
  
Ты велел, и ты продолжаешь, стремясь к лучшему.  
  
Пока твоё дыхание глубокое и тёплое от света.  
  
Пока уверенный и загоревшийся – твой взгляд.


End file.
